Inu Pack Females
by MidnightSummerStorm
Summary: Inutaisho and his pack are looking for the females for there pack... Breeding females to be exact, who would have thought it would be a whirl wind of adventure and Romance.
1. Preface

Preface:

A moonless night hung over the fair maiden who walked below the sky's watchful eyes. A beautiful creature the maiden was, with long raven locks that flew to the middle of her back and sparkling blue eyes that sung with sorrow. Her soft, plump lips were a sweet red that was rare and her skin glowed with a light bronze sheen.

The maiden had seen me sorrow filled things throughout her life, death and violence were the least of her nightmares. She had seen her comrades and love ones fall before her as well as the enemies she had slayed, nothing surprised her as it used to when she was still an innocent child.

This was the way of her world; cruel, harsh, and cold. It crushed the week and made the survivors stronger than they were before. It was simple but complex at the same time, anything could happen to you in any second of your life that could change you forever.

The maiden had learned these things faster and harsher than the average person, in retrospect she saw that even know the things had torn her apart and left her broken they had helped save her life more than once.

The maiden was known as many things but her birth name was Kagome Higurashi.


	2. Chapter One

_Thank you guys for staying with me. I am so sorry for everything! Be thankful that **Dutchess of Darkness** is such a wonderful person or this story would have been shut down! So here is the rewrite of the first chapter, I know it's short but bear with me! The chapters will get longer. _

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning Of The End

Nestled into a tree, I sat waiting for sleep to take over. Traveling as far as I had there wasn't much energy left in my body, especially since I had not eaten anything for a few days. Sleeping up in the tree wasn't the best idea but it would give me advantage over anyone that tied to sneak up on me.

Closing my eyes, I leaned back into the crook of the tree.

_Shadows ran around the dark cell as the women huddled within the corner. Dried blood caked her hair along with the dirt from not bathing in a long time. Tears of fear slid down her face in silence as she heard the food steps from the hallway. _

_An evil laugh came from outside her door that made her want to whimper in defeat, but she would never utter such a thing. Terror ran her blood cold as the jiggling of keys was heard in the lock. If she had not already all but melted into the wall she would have tried to make herself one with the wall as an ominous shadow was cast from the being in her door way onto the wall. _

_The man in question stepped into the cell with malicious smile on his face as he saw his captive huddled into the corner. "Such a beauty you are, you shall make me a profit when I sell you to one of the lords." He said smugly as he crouched down before her. _

_His massive hand caught her face and held it still will she had to look him straight into the blood red eyes. "Yes, you are such a beautiful piece. You are also very rare. I shall be wealthy once I sell you. Although your alliances maybe a problem, I wonder if we can cut the marks off your pretty skin?" He said as a knife appeared in his hand. _

_The captive held still in horror at what he suggested, he wanted to cut the most important thing she had from her. She would not let this happen so she began to struggle in his grasp and was stilled by the chains he soon forced upon her. _

_She let tears trail down her face as his knife entered her skin… _

Kagome screamed as her eyes flashed open, no sound left her throat though. She was mute, there was never going to be a sound from her mouth again until she could break what chains he had tangled her in. Her hand brushed her unique band on her right arm as a tear slid down her face.

This was why she could not stop, if he found her he would sell her to a youkai lord. He would make sure that it was the most terrifying lord in all of Japan, making sure that her life would forever be miserable. She could not get caught.

If she did her life would be over.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Matter of Time**

Kagome opened her eyes to see that it was still night, she leaned against the wall of the cave in which she had found for herself. She always woke up at odd times or when something was near, it was her alarm.

Slowly, she got up so not to make any noise and crawled back into dark of the cave. Just as she covered her form in darkness she saw a man standing in front of the cave, it to her luck was just an ordinary human but something was off about it.

As she looked closer she saw a demon mark branded onto the human's chest. There was only certain ways that humans ever got demon marks, and few were ever good. Most of them involved dark magic or doing something very evil.

Kagome stood very still. The man could have heightened senses from the brand, so if she did anything to attract his notice this may just be the end of her. The man did have the all familiar spider mark so there was a slim chance that it wasn't one of Naraku's men.

He stood there for what seemed like hours before he left, Kagome could hear the fading footsteps as he walked away. She would not move though until she was sure that the man was gone. She didn't have much strength left and knew all too well that if the man indeed had malicious intent towards her than she would be left powerless if captured.

Kagome sat as still as she could be for hours. As soon as she was sure that the man was gone she took off running out of the cave as it was close to morning and he would easily spot her if it was light outside, the dark would give her some cover.

To her luck she felt no presence coming towards her.

When dawn met her eyes Kagome slowed down her pace, she was tired but had to keep moving or get captured. Already she had a man hunting her down that was most likely one of Naraku's men, so he had noticed her missing. She was actually pretty lucky to have gotten this far.

Naraku was a merchant who sold about anything he could; Humans, Hanyous, Mikos, Monks, even lower class youkai, and rare beings such as herself. He often would kill some off them if they were worthless, or worse. Naraku was a very evil, vile creature who loved taking pleasure in one's pain.

Kagome, the night of her escape, had freed most of the other slaves there. She then had set his house a blaze and ran off into the night, not waiting for Naraku to come home and find one of his houses in ashes.

As the sun turned to noon she spotted a hot spring, after everything she had went to she would love to take a bath. She would be careful to put a barrier up so that she would be safe, so why shouldn't she indulge herself?

Naraku sat within his other house brooding over what he would do to that bitch, Kagome. She had ruined his business almost and set all of his slaves free; he had only three left out of the numerous he had had and this was only because they had been with him at the time.

He would catch her and beat her, and then he would sell her to the harshest lord in all of Japan. She would be perfect for the heir of the west; he was looking for a breeder to give him an heir. In fact the council was almost demanding it from him.

The heir of the west was one of the most infamous lord's in Japan's history. He was known to be cruel and harsh; he left a body count that no one could count in his wake. His men were already closing in on the little beauty; she would after all pay for what she had done.

It was only a matter of time before she was captured, he would then take her to the west to show her to the prince. If he liked the bitch then Naraku would be set for life, he would never have to struggle for money again and his business would be in high demand.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Captured Once Again**

Kagome purred as the water touched her skin; it had been months since she had bathed. She loved taking baths, something about being unclean made her feel sick. She watched as her almost brown skin turned back to her original lightly golden skin.

She scrubbed her hair in bliss as the dirt and blood washed away, leaving her beautiful raven hair back to its glory. She made sure to scrub her ears out; they were very sensitive and needed to be taken care of from their precious neglect.

Naraku, all though he tortured her had made sure not to harm her permanently in anyway. So her skin was flawless accept from some of her battle scars, but each scar seemed to bring out a more beautiful her in its own way.

Naraku only wanted her because she was a breeder, which was very rare now a day. They were a race that could breed very powerful youkai children, it didn't matter if they were hanyou or human they were still very powerful and usually were well sought after.

Kagome had never met her parents, her mother had died a month after she was born and no one knew who her father was. She had grown up with two youkai pups named Sango and Kohaku; they were nobles of the golden inu tribe.

Kagome had lead a happy life until the war had started, at the age of thirteen she and her sister Sango had lead their tribe in victory against a massive force of rouge youkai who wished to take over the land that they lived in.

Sango had become the Alpha bitch of the tribe after that and Kagome had been her beta, Sango's father and Kagome's adopted dad had died right before the war had started leaving them orphans. This did not deter either of them though and they were the most respected of the tribe for what they had done.

Kagome had soon went to another tribe to make alliances and learn more about fighting, she had done this many times but on the way back she had gotten into a fight which lead to her getting captured by Naraku.

Sango must be worried and probably thought the worse because of the long time she had been imprisoned. She was almost there though so it wouldn't be long before she was reunited with her sister and brother, she missed her tribe.

Kagome go out of the water as soon as she was done and quickly dried of in the air. She then put on another kimono and brushed her locks with her fingers. Kagome quickly slung her bag over her shoulder and walked away from the hot springs.

As she let her barrier down she felt a feeling of dread run up her spine, just as she was about to flee something pricked her neck in the world around her went dark.

Kagome awoke in a cage to see the world moving around her, her ears picked up the noises of horses and the talking of men. The walls were made of solid wood and she wouldn't be able to easily break them open. The only sign of the world was the bars that met the top; it was the only thing that was open.

Kagome sighed in defeat, she had almost escaped but she had been thwarted by Naraku. A low growl escaped from her as she thought of this, she hated him! She could smell is foul stench and knew he was near; the only question was where was he taken her?

Naraku drove the cart forward as he thought of his grand prize had been captured again. His best tracker had found her bathing by a stream and had gotten her as soon as she let her barrier down with a sleeping dart.

The tracker had been awarded for capturing the bitch quite handsomely. Now he was on his way towards the western palace to present his prize to the great Inu Taisho's son. If he took to the bitch then Naraku would be set.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Sold

Kagome didn't know how long they'd been traveling but she guessed it had to have been at least three days. Since she had been captured she hadn't been fed or aloud to bath, or been given anything to satisfy her waste land of a throat.

This was Naraku's way of getting her back. Kagome would have screamed her longs out by now if she could utter a sound. The charm Naraku had placed on her hadn't worn of yet and she was scared that she would be mute for forever now.

Kagome huddled into the corner of the cage they had put her in, the cart had stopped which either meant they were making camp or were at the final destination. Kagome didn't like either of these options.

She held her breath as she heard someone come to the back of the cart, let out a silent growl as the door thing opened. It revealed Naraku in expensive clothes and all. Kagome backed away from him as two other men came into view, they were both overly muscular.

They grabbed ahold of Kagome even as she tried to get away, they dragged along and then they stopped in front of Naraku. Naraku then placed a metal collar around her neck which had a chained attached to it. She snapped her jaws at him only to receive a smack across her face for it.

The men let her go and walked on either side of her as they went towards the opening of the castle. The large doors were open as she was dragged behind Naraku, she growl and snarled at him but of course no noise was made.

They stopped in front of two large doors which Naraku waited behind until a voice said they could come in. The chamber was big and two thrown like seats sat on the other side of the room in which a male sat on one while the other was empty. The rest of the room was empty, but beautiful. The walls were a mix of gold and silver, a picture of Inu's in their true form decorated the walls.

One of the males were silver haired and had an air of danger around it, Kagome recognized him as the fabled heir of the west, Sesshomaru. A feeling of dread came over Kagome as she realized what Naraku was doing here with her; he was going to sell her to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am here to present you a breeder of the highest level." Naraku said as he bowed before Sesshomaru. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose.

"This Sesshomaru doubts you have a breeder in your possession. They are extinct, and if any are left they have been claimed." He said in a cold voice that sent shivers down Kagome neck.

Naraku then dragged her to where Sesshomaru could see Kagome. "As you can see Lord Sesshomaru I do indeed own a breeder and I wish to sell her to you." He said in a smug voice.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed when he saw Kagome, he sniffed delicately before replying. "How much do you wish for the breeder? She is half starved and not in good health." Sesshomaru said.

"What do you wish to offer, Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked.

"This Sesshomaru will give you half her weight in gold." He proclaimed.

Kagome growled and tried to back away from Naraku, she did not want to be here. She had heard how ruthless this youkai could be.

"I will take it. She is now yours." Naraku said as she handed her chain over to Sesshomaru, Kagome sat frozen in fear as she looked upon the youkai that now had her fate in his hands.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Keade

Kagome eyed the youkai as Naraku walked out of the room; Sesshomaru stared back at her looking closely as if he was trying to size her up. She stayed still not moving from where she sat, deciding whether or not she wanted to flee yet.

Sesshomaru walked towards her before he tugged softly on her chain, she stood up for a second before she fell and was caught by Sesshomaru. He quickly took the collar off and gathered her into his arms before he started to walk.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes in ahead as Kagome stared at his face in puzzlement, she was glad that he had not beat her or anything for her weakness. Naraku starving her had made her weaker than she already was.

The walked in silence, Kagome couldn't say anything and Sesshomaru didn't seem like talking. Then again she had heard that he wasn't much of a talker and more of a killer. Kagome looked ahead when they stopped in front a door with the emblem of a crescent on it. Sesshomaru pushed it open to reveal a beautiful room with a futon in the middle of it.

The room had a hot spring, a fur pallet, a futon, a fire place, a desk, books, and a wardrobe. It was beautifully built as well; the walls were painted in red, gold, and silver. It had a crescent moon on the door and a painting an Inu in true form over the fire place.

Sesshomaru placed her gently on the pallet of furs in front of the fire place, and called for a maid and spoke in a low voice. She quickly fell asleep in front of the fire place.

When Kagome awoke she was surprised to find a female sitting in front of her. She was beautiful like all youkai, her hair was a dark green like that of a trees leaves, her eyes were yellow and her face had slightly curved markings that were brown in color. Kagome couldn't guess her age even if she wanted to because she looked ageless.

"Keade is my name young one. I am your care taker. What is your name?" The women asked. Kagome touched her throat softly and shook her head, Keade eyes narrowed.

"Ye cannot speak can ye?" Keade asked. Kagome nodded.

"All will be fine young one, can ye write?" Kagome nodded. Keade got off the furs and went over to the desk and opened one of the drawers to reveal parchment, ink, and a quill. She brought it over to Kagome who wrote her name on the paper.

"Kagome. Ye name is beautiful young one." Keade said softly.

"Kagome ye need to bath. Do ye need help?" Keade asked. Kagome wrote no quickly as she smiled, she liked the young women.

Kagome quickly stripped of her clothes and slipped into the host spring that was in the room. She purred noisily as she washed away the grime and washed her skin with oils and soaps. Keade just sat patiently on the furs.

"Ye must love bathing." Keade stated as she watched the young women wash herself with a fever she had never seen. "The young master will greatly approve of this." Kagome stopped for a moment in her bathing ritual and looked at Keade with a glare before she went back to what she was doing.

"Do not fear Kagome the young master is not as bad as everyone thinks. He will treat you with a firm hand not a hard one." Keade said as Kagome got out of the bath. Kagome gave a thoughtful nod to this.

As she was drying of she heard Keade gasped, Kagome looked up to her to see that her eyes were drawn to the youkai band on her arm. Kagome smiled, she loved her band because it showed that she would never be alone.

Kagome looked at Keade to see her eyes not on her youkai band but on her front. She was looked at the scar that she had borne since she was thirteen, it was a jagged stomach wound that was smooth but was a horrid color like a burn.

"Kagome you must have a very colorful past." Keade said. Kagome nodded to confirm her thought. Kagome's thoughts went back to when she had gotten the scar but she had stopped that, she did not want to remember that dark foreboding day.

As soon as Kagome got dressed in her night wear Keade asked her questions in which she would answer on paper until she started to drift off, Keade then stopped and gave her food to eat. She quickly woofed it down even if it was impolite she just couldn't help herself, afterwards she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru sat in the study thinking about the day's events. He no longer had to look for a mate or another worthy female for he had the young women he had bought from the infamous Naraku. He had heard all about the hanyou Naraku from other Lords and Ladies although Japan.

His mother had been one of the few breeders left as well and had been thought to be the last of her kind, it looked as if this one had slipped through everyone's grasp and it was now his. She wasn't a youkai or at least a full one.

She was a beauty though. Her raven locks curled and went wavy in all different places, her eyes were that of an icy blue, on top of her head were dog ears, she was at least a foot shorter than him which would leave her standing around 5'4'' or 5'3''. She was underweight from what he could tell and she hadn't talked to him yet.

Her smell was that of the lemon grass and some exotic spice, it enticed his smell and nose and was like heaven to him. It felt like home but he would ponder that meaning some other time. She was overall delicate and very beautiful, even though she was hanyou she would make a good breeder.

A knock interrupted his train of thought; he sniffed lightly to find out that it was Keade. "Keade you may enter." The door opened to reveal his nurse maid from when he was just a pup, a beautiful earth elemental with a big heart.

"Sesshomaru I have spoken to the breeder and there is something you must know." She said as she came to sit in front of his desk.

"Hn."

"I found out her name is Kagome and she is….."


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: The Conversation and Castle**

Kagome jumped and in a flash was on the other side of the room when she heard the door open. Her eyes flashed to the intruder to see that it was Sesshomaru, one of his eyebrows were slightly raised as he looked at her.

Kagome watched as he closed the door and stood there leaning against the wall, she stood up and looked at him wondering if he was a threat or not.

"This Sesshomaru has been informed that you cannot speak, but you can write. Sesshomaru has also gathered that you are the daughter of Lady Midoriko and are a miko yourself." He said. Kagome nodded confirming his thoughts.

"This Sesshomaru's half-brothers will be here around noon, you are to treat them with respect if you see them. This Sesshomaru's brother shall be bringing his bitch back and you must respect her for she will be your pack and your beta." He said and Kagome nodded. "This Sesshomaru will not beat you for that is below him but if you try to run away the consequences will be great. This Sesshomaru asks of you that you behave and do not stir trouble in this Sesshomaru's domain. Keade shall show you around the castle. This Sesshomaru's castle is yours for you shall be my bitch, in this reason nothing is off limits to you." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded before she grabbed a piece of paper out of the desk and wrote in it before handing it to Sesshomaru. _"May I have I train in the Dojo? It has been forever since I have gotten the chance to brush up on my fighting skills. I wanted to know if I may send a letter to my kit, Shippo. I was captured by Naraku when I was coming back from business in the east concerning my tribe, I must tell them that I am okay for I have been gone for months." _Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose as he read the words.

"You have a son? How can this be you are pure." Kagome giggled before she wrote on the paper and gave it back to him.

_"Shippo was orphaned when his father was killed in battle along side of me and I promised that I would protect and take care of him as if he was my own son. I accepted because I have indeed taken care of him since his mother had died, so he is my son. He is but 10 now in human years."_

"I shall allow you to send for the kit if you wish, I will not keep you from your duties. I will honor your promise and let you take care of the kit." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome's eyes went wide and she flung herself on Sesshomaru and gave him a huge hug. A deep rumble came from her chest and made it vibrate showing how happy she was. Sesshomaru was slightly shocked by her display and wasn't able to react fast enough before she withdrew herself. A smile was wide across her face as she stared up at his stoic expression.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to know what tribe you come from." He said dispassionately. Kagome took the paper and impatiently began to scribble across it.

_"I do not belong to one tribe, but I was raised among the Golden Inu clan. My sister and brother are the prince and princess of the tribe and I am there ambassador. My youkai band on my right arm shows everyone I am connected to, I have many connections to lots of type of youkai tribes and human nobles." _

Sesshomaru was impressed, his little bitch was proving to be very useful and worthy of her place in his pack. "Did you fight in the war?" He asked, she would have been around thirteen inhuman years roughly.

Again she scribbled on the paper. _"My sister and I lead the army. Our Father had fallen ill and died before the war had started. We had promised him that our tribe would not fall and we kept that promise. We won the war and were proclaimed the alpha's of our tribe because we had proven our places within the tribe."_

"This Sesshomaru must say that you are very impressive." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the female before him, she looked so innocent and not someone who would be war harden. The female in front of him was indeed a rare thing, he had few females in his army but they had proved themselves. Most females wanted riches and to be showered with affection, this one seemed to be different.

"This Sesshomaru must go attend his duties; I will see you at dinner." Sesshomaru said before he left the room leaving Kagome to sit there and wait for Keade. She smiled to herself.

Kagome was thinking about her muteness, would there be away she could counter the spell that Naraku had put on her? She would have to ask Keade if there was a library or maybe she should just find a way to contact telepathically. Yes, she would have to ask Keade.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as Keade came into the room. "Good morning Kagome." Kagome smiled at the women as she started to rush Kagome around to get ready. She took another bath, and Keade brushed her hair and then she got dressed into a silver and blue kimono.

As they went out of the room she slipped on sandals and began the journey around the castle in which she now lived in. Keade showed her the infirm, the dining room, the throne room, the meeting room, Sesshomaru's study, the pack den, the bathing room, the library, the weapon shed and Dojo, the training field, the garden, and other things around the castle.

They took a break for lunch and finished just right before dinner. Keade showed her to the dining room to where she would take her dinner with Sesshomaru to find that he was already there. Kagome smiled at him and set to the other side of him.

They ate in silence but Kagome didn't mind as she was tired and lost in her thoughts. Sesshomaru would glance at her now and again as she ate, which she thought was kind of strange and cute at the same time. As soon as she was done eating Sesshomaru left the room and Keade came in to get her.


	8. Chapter Seven

**An: I am sorry for the delay in updating, I have just been busy with school. I hopw you like this new chapter.**

* * *

Kagome went to the library as soon as she awoke, and had been searching for hours for a spell that would allow her to mind speak or at least speak as she once had. As she searched through the books she found many interesting things that she stored for later in her brain but not what she was looking for.

As lunch came around Kagome ignored the empty feeling in her stomach, it wasn't like she had ignored the feeling of an empty stomach again. As she kept scanning through the books she lost track of what was going around her.

So she jumped when she heard Sesshomaru's voice. "Kagome you missed lunch." She spun around and looked at him guilty and gazed at the ground.

"Kagome you are unhealthy as it already is, you need to eat are you will become ill." Sesshomaru stated in a soft voice as he spoke to her.

He noticed the pile of books she had and furrowed his brow. "Are you looking for something Kagome?" She nodded.

'_I wanted to be able to speak with you without having to write everything down. I wasn't always mute; it wasn't until Naraku put the bindings he did on me that I turned mute.' _ Kagome scribbled down on a paper.

She was surprised when Sesshomaru growled at her, his eyes turn slightly red. "This Sesshomaru wants to know why he wasn't informed about this until now." He said coldly. Kagome mouth stood agape and she reached for the paper to have it snatched away from Sesshomaru.

She looked up at Sesshomaru to see his face in an angry frown. She looked at the paper and then him not understanding why he had snatched it away from her. "This Sesshomaru forbids you from using paper; you will stay mute until you find your own cure. No one is to help you in your search; this is my punishment for keeping this away from me." He snarled out before he left the room.

Kagome looked at the door in which he had left in shock, as soon as reason came over her she busted out in tears. It wasn't like she wasn't this, like she wished this had happened to her. Her sobs were silent for she had no voice.

Hours went by but she didn't move from her spot, she had decided that maybe she should just die off, that maybe it wasn't a life worth living. Sango could take care of Shippo; it was in that moment Kagome knew that Sesshomaru would probably never love her.

And then anger came to her. She quickly got up and went towards her room, as soon as got to her room she changed into her training outfit that she had requested from Keade. It was just like the style of Sesshomaru's but it was just a plain black with the crescent on the back.

Kagome stormed down to the training Dojo, she had been told that only high ranking soldiers and the general were allowed to train into the Dojo. She quickly gapped a double sided spear from the rack and went through the kata's.

As she did so she lost herself within them refusing to acknowledge the world around her, it was if everything had faded away. She went faster and faster as she did the entire most complex kata's she knew and made new ones as she thought of battle strategies. These things always helped calm her mind.

After she was done with the spear she chose a sword of the wall that looked to be quite heavy, she went through the simple Kata's with ease until she got to the more complex ones. Her arms and legs burned when she finished her last one.

Again Kagome switched out a different weapon; this time it was a huge war axe. As she went through the Kata's she started to finally relax and let her anger go completely and just focus on her kata's and mind.

Kagome always felt free as she battled, it was one of the times she and the earth seemed to blend together and become one. A total adrenaline rush that she almost lived for. Kagome could look upon her battle skills in confidence as she was the best of her clan.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a yelp, her moments stilled and she looked to the source of the sound. Two large males had been battling and looked as if one of them had gotten badly injured in the spar.

Kagome quickly placed her weapon on the wall and walked towards the warriors, the other guy was about to help the one who was injured up but Kagome stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. The large male looked at her and surprise, she smiled sweetly and moved to the injured one.

"What are you doing women?" The large male asked. He had dark red-orange hair that was swept up into a pony tail; a scar went across his cheek. His eyes were a flaming yellow and beautiful to look at. Kagome shook her head and held her throat, his eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

Kagome looked at the male youkai on the floor; he had black hair with green eyes. He and the other youkai were both of the same built and height. Their chest was both at least three foot wide and they stood at least 6' 7''.

She smiled at the injured black haired male and places her hand on his bloodied side. Slowly a light blue rose to her tips and the wound knitted closed before the male's eyes, they looked at her in wonder when she withdrew her hand to show that it was healed fully.

"Thank ma'am. My I ask your name?" The black haired one said. Kagome frowned and grabbed her throat and shook her head. Again they stared at her weirdly, she frowned.

Just about that time Sesshomaru entered the room and surveyed what was going on. The two males immediately bowed. "General Shi, General Runic, This Sesshomaru wants to know what you are doing with his bitch." He growled out.

Kagome watched the two as the two looked at her and then Sesshomaru in wonder, before a mask of indifference came over them. "Your Lady helped heal General Shi, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome presumed that the dark haired done must be General Runic.

Kagome got from her crouched position and walked over to Sesshomaru; he immediately grabbed her and put his hand around her waist. She looked at him with surprise and a little anger bubbled up again within her, she was still mad at Sesshomaru for taking away what little means she had for talking away.

"This Sesshomaru is not happy with you skipping supper, Kagome. Do not make this Sesshomaru punish you." Kagome froze in terror at the last few words before she nodded her head.

Flashes of Naraku beating her came into her mind and she wondered if Sesshomaru would hurt her worse, would he make her bleed like Naraku? Would he leave bruises upon her? Would he-

"Thank you, Lady Kagome for healing me. I am in your debt for such a kindness." General Shi said with a smile on his face, Kagome smiled and shook her head. Another confused look came upon his face.

"Have I done something to anger you my Lady?" He asked, Kagome shook her head and looked at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes before she grabbed her throat and shook her head. General Shi face grew even more confused.

"This Sesshomaru's bitch is mute." Sesshomaru simply stated. Kagome nodded her head; a sorrowful look overcame her face.

"I apologize for our folly." General Shi said softly. Kagome only smiled, Sesshomaru nodded.

As soon as they left the room Kagome began to become unease by what Sesshomaru had said early. Kagome became lost in her thoughts as she was guided into the dining hall; a meal awaited her already as she settled down in her seat.

She stared down at her meal and sighed, she just wasn't hungry. Kagome played with her food after a few bites as Sesshomaru finished his food; she looked at him as he stared her down. "Is the food not to your liking, Kagome?" Kagome shrugged. She wasn't hungry, so she pushed her food away. Sesshomaru growled.

"Kagome you must eat your food." She shook her head and pushed the plat away even more. "Kagome if you do not eat your food than this Sesshomaru will make you." At this Kagome bared her teeth at him and let a silent growl come from her.

Sesshomaru narrowed her eyes and got out of her seat and was before her in a moment notice, a low dangerous growl came from him as he pushed the food in front of her. "Eat!" He demanded but she only turned her head away from him.

Then with few struggles she was in his lap with an arm around her waist to keep her from pulling her arms free, he had a fork in one hand and tried to feed her but she turned her face away. "Bitch, you will eat!" He said as he shoved the fork in her face. She snapped at his hand, a feeling of embarrassment radiating from her.

He tried a few more times but she wouldn't eat, he growled at her. Her ears flattened against her head at the sound of it and tried to get away, when she couldn't she struggled even harder. Sesshomaru infuriated by her nipped her neck in reprimand. A few tears of frustration seeped from her eyes and the damn of her emotions broke, she began to cry.

Sesshomaru was literally baffled from her reaction; he gently began to purr to her. As he did she began to calm down and her hands sought his haori as she clutched onto him and began to cry her frustrations out.

Sesshomaru continued to purr as he carried Kagome to his room. She was deeply upset about something; it wasn't just because he had demanded her to eat but probably because of the last few days. Kagome was asleep by the time he got to his room, she snuggled up against him.

Sesshomaru gently shut the door behind him so that it wouldn't wake Kagome up from her light slumber. Sesshomaru quickly made his way to his bed were deposited her, she quickly sniggled into the furs. He quickly stripped out of his haori and outer hamaka's. He crawled in with Kagome, as he did so she immediately sought him out and snuggled up against him.

* * *

**AN: I couldn't have Sesshomaru go all fluffy on us, could I? Please review!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Sorry for the long awaited update! I will try to start updating it atleast once a week for now on. I hope you love this update. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Mysterious Female**_

Kagome eyes opened, for a few moments she was confused. In seconds memories began to enter her mind and she remember where she was and why she was snuggled up against Sesshomaru. Anger flooded back into her body and she skillfully wiggled out of his hold and took of out of the room through the balcony.

'I wish to train, maybe some of this anger and frustration will burn away.' Kagome noticed that it was the early hours of the morning and the whole castle seemed to be asleep. She carefully ran through the grounds to the Dojo, making sure not to awake anybody.

When she entered the dojo, she was glad that she had stayed in her training outfit. She carefully went through stretching poses and then started to meditate.

XXX

Sesshomaru stirred in his sleep when rays of sunshine came through the balcony. He froze when he noticed that Kagome was not in his bed and his anger rose. 'Didn't I tell her that if she tried to run away that I would punish her?' He quickly got dress and began to follow his sent.

Sesshomaru was surprised to find it gone. He growl angrily and began to search the castle for her and ran into one of his brothers. It was Inuyasha of course that he just happened to run into, he almost sighed when he spotted him but held it in.

"Father is looking for you, he is in his study." Inuyasha said when he passed his brother, but froze when he caught the scent of a female on Sesshomaru.

"About time you took a bitch." Inuyasha muttered before walking away. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and went towards his father's study.

XXX

Kagome was disturbed from her trance when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she kicked at the offending body, throwing that person into the wall. Her body quickly went into a defensive stance and she growled at the intruder.

The intruder had black hair and beautiful violet eyes, on his forehead was the same crest as Sesshomaru but it was purple. She was about to attack the male when she was tackled to the ground, she let out a noiseless growl again as she struggled.

"Miroku help me contain her, the little bitch is strong." A deep booming voice said. Kagome struggled all the more in the males grip; she was scared as she did not know who these males were and their motives.

She watched helplessly as Miroku ran over to them, Kagome bit down on the arm that was holding her and the male let out a yelp and dropped her. Kagome quickly took off in a fear induced state; she quickly masked her scent as she did so.

Kagome mind rand wild as she heard the sounds of the males chasing after her. Thinking quickly she took off into the trees and when the sounds were gone she jumped down onto the ground. As she ran to the castle she looked behind her to make sure she was safe when she ran straight into someone.

She closed her eyes for impact on the ground when an arm caught her. Kagome's eyes snapped open and looked at the male as he helped her up.

His eyes where the same golden color and his silver hair was tied up in top knot, both of which were the same shade as Sesshomaru's. On his face were blue markings that came from the side of his face and pointed down. His aura flowed with power, but his eyes were kind.

Kagome took a whiff of his scent and noticed he smelled almost like Sesshomaru, this man looked older than Sesshomaru by at least ten years or so making him in his late twenties or early thirties. This would mean that this was Sesshomaru's father, Inutaisho.

"Hello, little one. What is your name?" He spoke in a soft, soothing voice. Kagome stayed silent, she couldn't speak after all.

"It's okay little one, I won't hurt you." He said in a soothing tone, Kagome smiled up at him.

"Well then would you like to come to my study with me, little one? I imagine that we probably should get to know each other." Kagome nodded and followed after him.

XXX

"Where did that little bitch go?" Tsuyo-sa said through a growl. Miroku just shook his head; he did not understand what that hanyou was doing in the Dojo. Everyone was forbidden from the Dojo in less they had permission or were high ranking officers.

Tsuyo-sa just sniffed the air and began following her scent through the trees and then followed it to the ground, soon the females sent mixed with their father's. Without a word they both followed the scent of the female.

Miroku had been surprised when the female had not only escaped him and Tsuyo-sa, but also thrown them of her tail. He was curious on who this female was, he had heard from the servants that Sesshomaru had taken a bitch to his bed and wondered if this was the female they spoke of.

On their way towards their father's study, they ran into Inuyasha who had a silly smile on his face. "What are you smiling about Inuyasha?" Tsuyo-sa said. Inuyasha just laughed and got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well I passed Sesshomaru in the hallway and he looked pissed. It was then that I noticed that there was a scent of a female on him. So either the female slipped out of his grasp or he can't find her or he really did not like that he woke up alone. Anyway father wants us all in his study." Tsuyo-sa smirked and so did Miroku.

XXX

Kagome walked alongside Inutaisho as they made their way towards his study, her eyes flickered everywhere. The hall ways were painted silver and were decorated in red and gold designs. On the walls were tapestries and paintings.

Inutaisho studied the female by his side closely but did it subtly. Inutaisho could tell that if he frightened her, the female would take of like a scared rabbit. He could sense that she had power and was a breeder, he had put together that this was probably the female that Sesshomaru had been spotted with yesterday.

The female had slight traces of his scent on her; he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing outside and why she didn't speak to him. He could sense that her soul was pure and that her power was great.

She would be the perfect mate for Sesshomaru; the female was just so full of life. He could tell by the way she walked and moved there was a force of nature still to be untapped in this female. She was such a petite thing and so small, he hoped that she would get along with the other bitches in his growing pack.

When they made it to his study, he opened the door and motioned for Kagome to come in. He then fetched a servant to give Inuyasha a message; he would soon have all his sons in his study and find out who this female was. When he turned around he found Kagome curled up in his chair by the fire asleep, he guessed that he would wait then.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder how the boys will react... Please update!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Well here your update people! Hope you enjoy! Please look at the poll on my profile.**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Meeting the Family**_

To his surprise: Tsuyo-sa, Inuyasha, and Miroku were the first ones to actually come to his study. They all sat down on the cushions in front of his desk, none of them had noticed the fifth person yet. Tsuyo-sa was the first one to say something.

"Father, what is it you wish to speak about?" His son said as he looked his father square in the eyes. Tsuyo-sa was his second son and was the more volatile one out of all of his sons.

Tsuyo-sa mother had been his second bitch, Itomi, a feisty one she had been. Tsuyo-sa had her beautiful red flaming eyes and had his father's hair, his crescent was a blood red and the markings on his face were golden. His skin wasn't fair like Sesshomaru, but a deep bronze color. He also had a wider chest then his brother, but was a few inches shorter than Sesshomaru.

Tsuyo-sa hair was kept short and it naturally spiked, the tips of his hair were the same color as his eyes and changed like wild fire. His moko-moko was wrapped around his waist and the silver pelt had a faint red sheen to it.

"We will wait until Sesshomaru is here." He simply said.

Inuyasha looked more like his father than any of his other sons; he was also Miroku's twin. Although they looked little alike, Miroku had black hair while Inuyasha took after his father's silver hair. Inuyasha's eyes were golden while his brothers were their mother's signature violet. Inuyasha had the same color of crescent moon as their father, while Miroku's was the same as his eyes. Miroku's marking took after their father's while Inuyasha's took after their mothers in shape. Miroku's were silver and Inuyasha's were blue.

"Keh. What's with the bitch in the chair?" Inuyasha said as he looked over at the female asleep in the chair, Tsuyo-sa was the first one to reply.

"That's the bitch from the Dojo!" Tsuyo-sa said in an angry voice. Miroku nodded his agreement.

"Keh, what was she doing in the Dojo?" Inuyasha asked as he got closer to the female, she looked familiar for some reason.

"No idea. She was there when we went into the Dojo; she looked like she was meditating." Miroku said.

Inutaisho watched the female closely as Inuyasha got closer to her, his son was acting weird. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Inuyasha looked from the female back to his father.

"The bitch looks and smells familiar; I think I know her from somewhere." Was all he said before he retreated back to his seat by Miroku?

Inutaisho was about to say something when the study doors were open, Sesshomaru walked in and sat next to Tsuyo-sa. He didn't seem to notice the female who was sleeping by the fire. "Father, brothers, how was your trip?" He said.

"It seems that Miroku has taken to a young Inu female by the name of Sango, she is staying her while he courts her." Inutaisho said.

"Congratulations, brother." Sesshomaru said to Miroku, before looking back at his father. Inutaisho watched his son closely, wondering when his son would spot the female who was asleep in his chair.

"I heard that you took a bitch." Inutaisho said.

"This Sesshomaru was sold a breeder by merchant, and plans to take her as my mate." Sesshomaru said. Inutaisho almost shook his head, his son would learn though.

"Well, would she be the female that is currently sleeping in my chair?" Inutaisho asked, he watched with amusement as Sesshomaru's angry eyes landed on the female.

"You are correct, Father." Sesshomaru said, before he strode over and picked her up in his arms. Inutaisho watched the female closely, when she sensed that she was being picked up she went stone still in Sesshomaru's arms, but relaxed when she recognized who it was.

Sesshomaru then sat back down on the cushion with her in his lap; she tensed when she spotted a Miroku. The female tensed and let loose a growl but no sound came from her, her body vibrated with the growl but it was soundless.

Sesshomaru watched her with interest as she growled at his brother; he then glared at his brother as she continued to growl at Miroku. "Is there something that you wish to tell this Sesshomaru of?" He questioned in a cold voice.

"She was in the Dojo this morning, Miroku must have frightened her and she attacked him. I tackled her to the floor to control her, but she went crazy and bit me. After she escaped we tried to find her, but she threw us off her trail." Tsuyo-sa said as he looked at the silent growling female before him with wonder.

"They mean you no harm." Kagome stopped growling and looked up at Sesshomaru with a calculating look before she settled down and looked over at the two with wary eyes.

She then spotted Inuyasha and her eyes went wide as they connected with his, Inuyasha had the same look on his face. Inutaisho looked at the two with interest as the continued to stare at one another. Sesshomaru watched as his bitch reached a hand out to Inuyasha slowly and placed it over his heart; a glow came from her fingers and touched his brother.

Inuyasha let out a purr like noise as she did so, he closed his eyes and his dog ears twitched. When Kagome she withdrew her hand and looked at Inuyasha when he opened his eyes, and Inuyasha for a first time in a long time actually smiled a true smile.

"I thought I knew you from somewhere, 'gome." Kagome smiled and tilted her head to the side, and nodded her head at Inuyasha. "Thanks." Inuyasha said.

Kagome then sunk back into Sesshomaru's chest and closed her eyes, before yawning and falling asleep on him. Sesshomaru's hand gently ran through her hair as he looked at his brother through narrowed eyes.

"She is just an old friend of mine, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said and then looked back at their father who was also baffled about what happened.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you tell us about her?" Inutaisho said.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was kind of a boring chapter wasn't it? I'll make it up in my next chapter. By the way, please look at the poll I have posted on my profile! And Review cause I love reading them!**


End file.
